


I love mistakes especially ones you've made

by drahuesos



Series: Tabla Take Off Your Colours (Claim: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HBP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaba meses buscando la forma de arreglar el maldito armario evanescente, buscando el modo de introducir a los mortífagos en Hogwarts para poder matar a Dumbledore de una vez y hacer que el régimen del director que era tan permisivo y protector con ciertos Gryffindors acabara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love mistakes especially ones you've made

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y la WB.

Llevaba meses buscando la forma de arreglar el maldito armario evanescente, buscando el modo de introducir a los mortífagos en Hogwarts para poder matar a Dumbledore de una vez y hacer que el régimen del director que era tan permisivo y protector con ciertos Gryffindors acabara. Nunca le había gustado mucho el director que tenían, no lo podía negar, pero el hecho de que fuera a convertirse en el asesino de Dumbledore no se debía a sus gustos como estudiante de Hogwarts, sino a la misión que Lord Voldemort le había encomendado. Draco suponía que si el director de la escuela desaparecía del mapa, el Señor Tenebroso lo tendría mucho más fácil para matar a Potter.

Draco, a quien nunca le había costado demasiado concentrarse en las explicaciones y estudiar para los exámenes, había dejado de prestar atención a las clases —además de de hacer sus redacciones, razón que le había supuesto más de una bronca de McGonagall— y de examinarse ese año suponía que sus notas llevarían algún que otro _Desastroso_. El hecho es que el Slytherin había dejado de atender en clase, jugar al quidditch y hacer lo que el resto de estudiantes normales de Hogwarts solían hacer en sus ratos libres o simplemente los días lectivos de curso. Básicamente su rutina consistía en ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, la misma que el curso anterior Potter y sus amigos habían usado para enfrentarse a Umbridge y de paso aprender algo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para intentar reparar el dichoso armario evanescente, la pareja del que se encontraba en Borgin y Burkes.

Sin embargo, aunque sus esfuerzos por arreglar el mueble no funcionaban y su atención estaba bastante dispersa, escuchar cómo la voz de Snape inundaba el aula anunciando semejante noticia hizo que Draco levantara la cabeza de su pupitre por primera vez en días.

—Parece que la señorita Granger acaba de cometer un error al realizar su hechizo… Voy a tener que sustraerle diez puntos a su casa, Granger. Es tan elemental que airear la varita de esa forma tendría que ser un crimen a su edad. ¿Acaso no le han enseñado en Encantamientos cómo hacerlo? —regaño Snape, de pie frente al pupitre de la Gryffindor.

Draco no había entendido ni sabía qué conjuro estaban tratando de invocar en aquel momento —aunque Daphne, sentada a su lado se encargó de informarle de que el profesor estaba haciendo un pequeño examen sobre hechizos, estaba seguro de que se tratara de lo que se tratase estaba claro que no era tan elemental como Snape acababa de decir. De hecho, podría casi asegurar que le había ordenado a Granger hacer un hechizo más difícil que el del resto solo para asegurarse de que la sabelotodo no conseguía hacerlo completamente bien para así poder dejarla en ridículo delante de la clase. Y no es que a Draco ahora le diera pena la amiga de Potter, es que sabía perfectamente los trucos del director de Slytherin porque él también habría disfrutado hace tiempo tanto como lo hacía Snape en aquellos momentos.

Lo que no era tan divertido, ni antes ni en aquel momento, era tener que salir a corregir a Granger, como Snape, al tanto de la distracción de Draco, había indicado con cierto retintín en la voz.

—Seguro que el señor Malfoy nos deleita con la correcta ejecución del hechizo.

Pansy le hizo levantarse del banco donde se encontraba sentado y Draco cogió su varita, que estaba encima de su pupitre y se dirigió con un paso no demasiado firme hasta la zona de la clase en la que se encontraban el profesor y la Gryffindor, tres hileras más adelante. De tener que efectuar el conjuro delante de todos, iba a hacer el mayor de los ridículos ya que ni sabía qué palabra tenía que decir.

Draco vio cómo Snape se alejaba de los pupitres y se apoyaba cerca de las mesas de Weasley y Potter, los cuales parecían estar a punto de echarle una maldición su profesor por dejar en evidencia de aquella forma a su amiga delante de todos los alumnos de sexto de todas las casas de Hogwarts.

Deseaba que el camino que separaba el pupitre de Granger del suyo se le hiciera eterno, pero, por el contrario, Draco tuvo la sensación de que no había dado ni tres pasos cuando se encontró con el dobladillo de la túnica de la Gryffindor, el cual pisó bajo la atenta mirada de ella.

Malfoy miró nervioso a Snape, que le contestó sin necesidad de palabras, tan solo con sus fríos ojos negros. El profesor era perfectamente consciente de que Draco ni sabía qué hechizo estaban intentado efectuar ni tenía el conocimiento necesario para poder realizar el hechizo. Sin embargo, para no quedar en evidencia tras la significativa pausa de clase y mirada que el Slytherin le había dirigido, Snape optó por hacer un pequeño recordatorio de en qué parte de la lección se encontraban.

—Zabini, ¿le importaría decirme qué es lo que la señorita Granger, con la inestimable ayuda de su compañero, por supuesto, estaba intentando hacer?

—Granger intentaba conjurar un _Rictusempra_ , señor —afirmó el Slytherin con decisión.

—Genial, eso demuestra que está atento en clase. Cinco puntos para Slytherin por su intervención en clase —comentó el profesor antes de girarse hacia los dos alumnos que permanecían en pie—. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. —A continuación, se alejó de la parte delantera del aula y se situó junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco agarró su varita de espino con fuerza. No recordaba haber escuchado hablar sobre el hechizo aquel, pero si algo tenía claro era que no iba a quedar en ridículo delante de todo su curso. No estaba seguro de si aquel conjuro tenía algún contra-hechizo, así que optó por utilizar un _Protego_ en cuanto viese que Granger tenía intención de agitar la varita.

Los siguientes segundos se sucedieron con rapidez. La Gryffindor gritó _“Rictusempra”_ con mucho más empeño que la vez anterior, en parte porque no estaba dispuesta a quedar como una inútil delante de Draco y toda su pandilla, y Malfoy consiguió evitar el conjuro con su escudo protector. El efecto que se produjo el _Protego_ de Draco fue inesperado para Snape, que no se había imaginado que su alumno fuese a usar aquel hechizo, así que antes de que cualquiera de los allí presentes tuviera tiempo para darse cuenta, las carcajadas de Hermione resonaron por toda el aula.

Snape se vio obligado a parar el espectáculo que se había formado en pocos segundos ya que Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy habían comenzado a reírse de la Gryffindor, que no paraba de tener sonoros ataques de risa.

Cuando la situación se estabilizó, Granger y Malfoy volvieron a su sitio sin ni siquiera mirarse y el jefe de la casa Slytherin encontró oportuno continuar con la clase y dar por finalizado el inesperado examen práctico. Para su desgracia, ninguno de los Gryffindors volvió a darle la oportunidad de restarle puntos a la casa de Godric.

 

**oOo**

Aquella tarde, Hermione comenzó su ronda habitual de prefecta por los pasillos del segundo piso. No solía ir por allí, sobre todo porque aquella zona solía ser patrullada por los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Sin embargo, al acercarse al baño de la segunda planta, aquel que conocía tan bien después de haber estado un mes yendo todos los días para vigilar la poción Multijugos en segundo curso, unos extraños ruidos le llamaron la atención.

Aquel cuarto de baño no solía ser frecuentado por los alumnos del castillo. La mayoría de los grifos estaban rotos, los lavabos se atascaban y por todos era sabido que aquel lugar fue el sitio donde el basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos había matado a Myrttle, una estudiante de Ravenclaw que, tras ser asesinada por la criatura, se había convertido en fantasma y vagaba por el baño en busca de alumnos con los que compartir sus penas, principalmente burlas por parte de otros estudiantes del colegio.

El ruido que más le llamó la atención en un primer momento fue el del agua corriendo. Después, se dio cuenta de que en aquel baño no solo estaba Myrttle, sino también el dueño de una particular voz caracterizada por arrastrar las palabras.

—Reír en mitad de una clase no es nada en comparación con lo que me han hecho a mí. ¡Me arrojan libros a distintas partes de mi cuerpo y hacen competiciones! —chilló el fantasma de la chica.

—Snape sabe perfectamente que no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por los estudios, lo ha hecho a propósito —se quejó Malfoy, enfadado—. ¡Y no consigo arreglar el maldito armario!

Hermione se acercó más aún más a la puerta del cuarto de baño para oír con más detalle y menos dificultad la conversación.

—¿No consigues transportar un simple pajarito? —comentó con tono de burla Myrttle.

—No es tan fácil. El dichoso mueble no funciona y Potter no me quita ojo de encima. La idea del collar de ópalos no funcionó y la botella de hidromiel tampoco, casi mato a Bell y al pobretón. Se supone que solo tengo que matar al viejo, no a medio Hogwarts en el intento —estalló el Slytherin—. ¡No puedo agitar la varita y matar a Dumbledore de la misma forma que lo haría mi tía!

De pronto, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta. No le costó distinguir el matorral de pelo de Granger y a su dueña, que, a juzgar por su cara de completa sorpresa y estupefacción que tenía había oído suficiente de la conversación como para comprender que tenía que acabar con la vida del director del colegio


End file.
